Chronicles of Elven Monster
by Bigfoot the 2nd
Summary: Spin-off dari Red Snow Project . Cornelius Malthenniel adalah sosok monster mengerikan bersenjata kapak besar yang menghancurkan tanah dan menggetarkan bumi , dengan bintang bersinar di dadanya dia dikenal dengan julukan " One Man Army " , inilah kisah kehidupannya mulai dari awal sampai dia berpindah ke dunia yang lain untuk menghadapi petualangan barunya ...
1. Chapter 1

NB : Fanfic ini masih nyambung dengan The Red Snow Project , dianjurkan baca The Red Snow chapter 30 sebelum baca fanfic ini ...

########

Di sebuah hutan hijau yang dipenuhi oleh suara dentuman perang dan panah yang melayang ada sepasang suami istri pemanah yang sedang berjuang melawan para Troll yang menyerang , anak panah itu menghujani para Troll yang bertubuh raksasa dan beberapa Troll terjatuh setelah menerima banyak anak panah di dadanya

" Bertahanlah suamiku ! Cornelius menanti kita di rumah ! " Kata Istrinya

" Aku akan mencoba bertahan tapi sepertinya Troll ini cukup kuat , aku akan memanggil pasukan bantuan jika situasi memburuk " Kata Suaminya

" Elphias ! Para pemanah semakin berkurang ! Panggilkan bantuan ! " Teriak salah satu pemanah lainnya

" Aku akan memanggil pasukan bantuan , tunggu saja nanti " Kata Elphias

Ketika Elphias mencoba turun dari pohon tempat bersembuyi mereka sebuah Troll mengayunkan gadanya ke arah istrinya dan istrinya terjatuh dari pohon itu dengan kepalanya yang mendarat duluan

" MUNDUR ! " Perintah Elphias

Ketika Elphias mencoba melindungi istrinya yang terjatuh dia melihat sebuah gada Troll yang mengayun kepada dirinya , hantaman gada itu mengenai tubuh Istrinya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya hancur menjadi gumpalan daging dan darah kecuali bagian kepalanya

" TIDAAAK ! " Teriak Elphias dalam kesedihannya , setelah itu gadanya mengayun kembali kepada Elphias dan pandangannya menghitam , tidak ada lagi sosok Elphias dan istrinya , yang tersisa hanyalah gumpalan darah , daging dan kepala istrinya Elphias sekarang

#######

" Yang mulia ... Komandan Elphias beserta istrinya telah gugur dalam pertempuran di hutan ... " Lapor salah satu komandan lainnya

Mendengar laporan itu membuat raja itu menitikkan air Matanya

" Cornelius yang malang ... Ketika dia membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya ternyata Troll itu telah merenggutnya ... " Kata Raja itu dalam isak tangisnya

" Tolong antarkan Cornelius ke hadapanku .. " Perintah raja itu

Komandan itu pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil Cornelius yang masih dibungkus oleh kain yang menghangatkan tubuhnya , raja itu kemudian menggendong Cornelius kecil yang masih tertidur

########

24 tahun kemudian

" Aku sungguh bangga kepadamu , kau bisa semua ujian untuk menjadi pelindung kaum Elf terbaik , untuk sekarang kau bisa menghadapi dunia luar untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang baru ... " Kata sang raja ketika melihat anaknya berjalan keluar gerbang kerajaan

" Dan untukmu Cornelia , kau harus menjalani ujian untuk menjadi calon ratu bagi kaum kami " Kata sang raja

" Baik ayah " Kata Cornelia

########

Cornelius muda telah sampai di sebuah gunung dimana ada seorang pendekar yang menunggunya

" Selamat datang ksatria muda ... " Sambut pendekar itu

" Siapakah nama anda wahai ksatria muda ? " Tanya pendekar itu

" Aku adalah Cornelius Maltheniel " Jawab Cornelius

" Baiklah , hal yang pertama kau lakukan adalah mencoba untuk membelah batu itu " Kata pendekar itu sambil menunjukkan batu yang berada di hadapannya dan sebuah kapak besar

Cornelius mencoba mengangkat kapak besar itu tetapi dia kesulitan mengangkat kapak itu karena berat kapak itu

" Sepertinya anda harus berlatih untuk mengangkat kapak itu , di balik kesulitan untuk menggunakan kapak itu terdapat kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalamnya " Kata pendekar itu

Cornelius berlatih dengan keras untuk mengayunkan kapak itu tapi boro-boro mengayunkan kapaknya , mengangkatnya saja dia masih kesulitan , walaupun dia kesulitan untuk mengangkat kapak itu tapi Cornelius tetap berusaha untuk mengangkat kapak itu

Setelah berlatih selama seminggu untuk mengangkat kapak itu Cornelius akhirnya bisa mengangkat kapak itu

" Usahamu untuk mengangkat kapak itu benar-benar mengagumkan , mulai sekarang cobalah untuk mengayunkan kapak itu " Kata pendekar itu

Cornelius mencoba mengayunkan kapak itu dan pada ayunan pertamanya dia terlihat agak limbung

" Kau harus mengendalikan kekuatan dari kedua otot tanganmu untuk menghasilkan serangan yang kuat , perhatikan ini " Kata Pendekar itu sambil mengayunkan kapaknya

Pendekar itu mengayunkan kapaknya dengan penuh kekuatan dan keanggunan , kapak yang besar dan berat itu bergerak lincah dan menimbulkan debaman kuat begitu mata kapak itu menghantam tanah , pendekar itu menutup pertunjukan kekuatannya dengan sebuah tebasan yang membelah tanah

Cornelius memperhatikan semua gerakan itu dengan penuh fokus dan mulai termotivasi dengan kemampuan gurunya itu , setelah itu dia berlatih untuk mengayunkan kapak besar itu dan mengendalikan kekuatannya

Selama sebulan pertama latihannya dia bisa mengayunkan kapaknya dengan luwes dan bisa menghancurkan sebuah batu besar dan batang kayu dengan kapaknya

" Kau adalah murid terbaikku , aku bisa merasakan kalau kau memiliki tenaga seperti monster dan aku tidak melihat ini di murid-muridku yang terdahulu " Kata Ksatria itu

Pujian gurunya tidak membuat Cornelius puas , dia makin bersemangat mempelajari seni dalam menggunakan kapak itu dan ilmu kebal yang akan melindunginya

Setelah sebelas bulan berlatih akhirnya Cornelius telah menjadi pewaris ilmu ksatria itu , Cornelius membawa kapak yang akan memulai hidup barunya sebagai seorang tentara kerajaan

Gurunya menghadiahkan Cornelius kapak yang dia pakai untuk berlatih dan seekor kuda jantan hitam yang gagah dan kuat ...

########

Cornelius yang pulang kembali ke kerajaannya melihat invasi kaum Troll kembali , dengan ilmu yang baru dia pelajari dia merangsek menuju kawanan Troll itu

Cornelius meloncat dan mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah perut salah satu Troll itu sehingga isi perut Troll itu bertumpahan dari perutnya dan Troll itu roboh seketika , Troll yang lain kemudian melirik ke arah Cornelius dan mulai bergerombol untuk menyerangnya

Pasukan pemanah Elf mulai mundur dan Cornelius menghadapi empat Troll sekaligus , salah satu Troll melempar Cornelius ke udara dan Cornelius mengayunkan kapaknya ke Troll2 , kepala Troll2 terpisah dari badannya dan jatuh menggelinding ke tanah karena serangan Cornelius yang brutal , Cornelius kemudian menapakkan kedua kakinya pada batang pohon dan mendorong kedua kakinya sehingga dia melayang bagaikan peluru ke arah gerombolan Troll itu

Mata kapak Cornelius mendarat ke arah mata Troll3 dan Troll3 menjerit keras karena matanya dihajar kapak Cornelius , Cornelius bergelantungan dengan memegang kapaknya yang mata kapaknya nyangkut di mata Troll itu , Troll4 menangkap Cornelius dan menariknya dari Mata Troll3 sehingga bola matanya keluar dari soketnya dan masih nyangkut di sarafnya , Cornelius dihantamkan ke tanah dan melihat tangan Troll4 mencoba menghantam dirinya , dia bangkit dan memasuki posisi menyerang

Ketika Troll4 menghantamkan tangannya ke arah Cornelius tiba-tiba Troll4 menjerit keras karena Cornelius membelah telapak tangannya , Troll5 kemudian maju dan mencoba menginjak Cornelius akan tetapi injakan itu berhasil dihindari oleh Cornelius yang berguling kesamping , Cornelius yang melihat kesempatan emas mengayunkan kapaknya dan ayunan itu membuat kaki Troll5 jatuh dan terpisah dari tubuhnya , Cornelius kemudian mengangkat kapaknya dan mengisi kapak itu dengan tenaganya sehingga kapak itu berwarna ungu berkilauan , ketika Cornelius mengisi kapaknya dengan tenaganya dia melihat sebuah Aura ungu menyelimuti dirinya

Ketika Troll4 mengayunkan pentungannya ke Cornelius dan ayunan pentungan itu tidak menggerakan Cornelius semeter sekalipun dan pentungannya berantakan , setelah mengisi kapaknya dengan tenaga dia membantingkan kapaknya ke tanah dan menggetarkan tanah seakan-akan gempa bumi sedang terjadi

Sebuah lubang di tanah tercipta di bawah Cornelius dan menenggelamkan Troll itu ke dalamnya , Cornelius yang terpental karena hantaman itu mendarat dengan keras di tanah dan akhirnya bangkit kembali , Cornelius kemudian mengubah kapak itu menjadi sebuah kristal ungu dan mengantunginya

########

" Akhirnya kau telah kembali anakku tercinta " Kata sang raja

Cornelius berlutut di hadapan ayahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kristal yang berkilau dengan warna ungu

" Kristal ini sangatlah berharga , kau mendapatkannya dari mana ? " Tanya sang raja

" Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang pendekar " Jawab Cornelius

Cornelius kemudian mengambil kristal itu kembali dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kapak besar

" Senjata penghancur ? " Gumam raja

" BERANINYA KAU MEMBAWA SENJATA PENGHANCUR SEPERTI INI ! KAU TELAH MENCEMARKAN NAMA BAIK DARI KELUARGA KERAJAAN ! " Bentak raja itu yang berang

" Ada yang salah dengan kapak ini ? Anak kita baru saja ... " Kata Ratu

" KAUM ELF SEPERTI KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYENTUH SENJATA PENGHANCUR SEPERTI ITU ! DAN KAU BUKANLAH ANAKKU ! " Bentak sang raja

Cornelia yang mendengar bentakan raja itu terkejut seketika

" Mungkin aku bukan anakmu , sebaiknya aku meninggalkan tempat ini saja sehingga kalian mati dalam pencitraan bodoh kalian " Kata Cornelius dengan nada getir

" PERGILAH DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI DARI TEMPAT INI ! " Bentak raja itu

" Aku tidak akan sudi kembali lagi ke tempat ini lagi " Kata Cornelius sambil mengeluarkan isyarat kasar kaum manusia yang dia tahu dari warung minum-minum dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke hadapan raja itu dan menenteng kapaknha

#########

" Kakak ... " Panggil Cornelia ketika dia melihat kakaknya sedang menaiki kuda hitamnya

" Berhentilah memanggilku kakak lagi , aku bukan kakakmu sekarang " Kata Cornelius

" Bisakah kakak bicara padaku sebentar ? " Tanya Cornelia

" Tidak ada waktu untuk bicara lagi , bangsa Elf telah menolakku dan aku harus pergi untuk menentukan nasibku " Jawab Cornelius

" Dengarkan aku kak ... " Kata Cornelia

" Aku bukan kakakmu , panggil aku Cornelius saja " Kata Cornelius

" Baik Cornelius , walaupun kamu bukan kakakku lagi tapi kamu tetap berada di hatiku , jika kamu merindukanku tolong ingat saat dimana kita duduk bersama di meja makan dan saling berkejaran di taman , itu adalah momen terbaik kita ... " Kata Cornelia yang mulai diiringi dengan isak tangis

" Jangan menangis , kau adalah calon ratu dan kau masih harus banyak belajar " Kata Cornelius yang turun dari kudanya dan melap air mata yang menetes dari mata adiknya

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Cornelius menaiki kembali kuda hitamnya dan memacunya dengan cepat , Cornelia hanya bisa melihat kakaknya memacu kuda itu dan perlahan-lahan kakaknya mulai menghilang dari hadapannya , hatinya hancur setelah melihat kakaknya diusir dari istana , dia sebenarnya ingin membela kakaknya tapi dia tidak berani untuk melakukan itu ...

TBC

Gw agak stuck pas scene pengusiran Cornelius dan ada deadline juga sih

Cornelius dulunya Tao warrior , sekarang Cornelius itu Terra dengan costume Baju iron knight , Helm samurai epic dan acc iron knight

Ini baru nyampe pas Cornelius di kerajaannya , belum nyampe pas lawan James


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah kaki kuda hitam Cornelius membawanya menuju petualangan baru di dunia manusia dan setelah perjalanan seharian melewati bukit dan menembus hutan-hutan Cornelius telah melihat sebuah kota yang cukup ramai , langit sore yang menghiasi pemandangan kota itu membuat pemandangan itu semakin indah

Cornelius kemudian memacu kudanya kembali dan akhirnya berhenti di salah satu rumah minum-minum yang cukup ramai

Di rumah minum-minum itu banyak prajurit legiun yang menikmati minuman mereka dan saling mengobrol , Cornelius terus mengamati mereka dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong

" Selamat siang tuan ... " Sapa salah satu pelayan

" Cornelius Malthenniel " Kata Cornelius

" Anda mau pesan apa tuan Cornelius ? " Tanya pelayan itu

" Bir yang gelas besar , ini uangnya sekalian , aku bayar duluan " Kata Cornelius sambil mengeluarkan uang koinnya

Pelayan itu terkejut ketika melihat uang koin milik Cornelius , kepingan uang itu begitu bersinar dan memiliki ukiran yang indah

Setelah melihat kepingan uang yang agak lain itu Pelayan melihat kuping Cornelius yang meruncing

" Apakah anda ... Cornelius sang pangeran kerajaan Elf ? " Tanya Pelayan itu

Sontak saja prajurit yang sedang ngobrol dan minum itu melirik ke arah Cornelius

" Aku bukan pangeran , aku adalah anak dari jendral kerajaan " Jawab Cornelius

" Gosip mengatakan anda pernah berguru dengan Sir Blackpool sang ksatria yang memiliki kapak legendaris yang disebut dengan Dreadnought , itu betul kan ? " Tanya salah satu prajurit Legiun

" Sir Blackpool ? Aku sempat belajar dari dia dan aku tak tahu kalau kapak yang kubawa ini namanya Dreadnought " Kata Cornelius sambil mengeluarkan sebuah permata dari kantungnya

Cornelius kemudian melakukan ritual untuk transformasi permata itu menjadi sebuah kapak dan akhirnya permata itu berubah menjadi kapak granit hitam yang memiliki ukiran monster di ujungnya

" Itu adalah Dreadnought sungguhan ! " Prajurit Legiun itu terkejut

Prajurit Legiun yang lain kemudian mengerubungi Cornelius dan mengamati kapak itu , pembicaraan antara prajurit-prajurit itu membuat suasana rumah minum-minum itu menjadi riuh

Hingga ketika suasana riuh itu mendadak padam dengan satu deheman dari seseorang yang Cornelius duga sebagai pemimpin mereka , orang itu kemudian mendatangi Cornelius

" Aku tidak akan menyangka seseorang sepertimu bisa berada disini , mengapa anda keluar dari kerajaan anda ? " Tanya orang itu

" Aku telah diusir dari kerajaanku karena kapak ini , sang raja telah menganggapku sebagai monster dan memisahkanku dari adikku , padahal sebelumnya aku sudah menghabisi para Troll yang mengancam kerajaan " Jawab Cornelius

" Sayang sekali raja itu tidak mengetahui kekuatan yang telah kau miliki dan dia tidak menghargai jasamu juga " Kata Orang itu

" Aku adalah jendral Kaiser dan mereka semua adalah pasukan Legiun , Legiun sedang mencari pasukan baru dan kau memiliki potensi untuk bersinar di Legiun , jika kaummu tidak menghargai kemampuanmu maka Legiun akan menampungmu dengan senang hati , percayalah denganku , kau adalah prajurit muda yang memiliki semangat berapi-api dan potensi yang hebat " Kata orang yang bernama jendral Kaiser itu

" Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung dengan Legiun tapi untuk sekarang tolong biarkan aku menikmati minumanku dulu " Kata Cornelius

Kerumunan pasukan itu kemudian bubar dan kembali ke mejanya masing-masing dan jendral Kaiser balik lagi ke mejanya

" Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Tuan Cornelius , ini pesanan anda " Kata pelayan yang menyodorkan minuman itu

Cornelius kemudian menikmati bir itu dengan meminumnya secara perlahan , rasa malt yang manis mulai memenuhi tenggorokannya yang kering setelah perjalanan seharian yang sudah dia tempuh

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Cornelius telah menghabiskan bir yang dia pesan , Cornelius lalu menemui jendral Kaiser

" Bawalah aku ke pemimpin kerajaan ini dan biarkan aku menunjukkan kekuatanku , aku akan mengabdi pada Legiun sekarang " Kata Cornelius

Setelah itu Jendral Kaiser dan Cornelius keluar dari rumah minum-minum itu , Jendral Kaiser mengendarai kuda coklat dan Cornelius mengendarai kuda hitamnya menjelajahi kembali daerah Legiun

Setelah melewati ibukota Legiun yang sepi karena sudah mencapai malam hari dan para penduduknya sudah tertidur , Cornelius melihat sebuah istana megah dengan bendera merah yang memiliki lambang tameng dengan dua sarung pedang di bagian bawahnya , sayap putih yang mengembang di bagian atasnya dan sebuah helm prajurit dengan bulu merah , di istana itu dijaga oleh Musketeer Legiun yang sedang mengobrol

" Oh selamat datang tuan Kaiser , siapakah tamu terhormat yang tuan bawa ? " Tanya salah satu Musketeer itu

" Dia adalah Cornelius Malthenniel sang pangeran kaum Elf " Jawab Jendral Kaiser

" Maaf aku bukan pangeran , aku hanyalah anak jendral yang diadopsi oleh raja , aku tidak berhak atas tahtanya " Kata Cornelius mengkoreksi

Cornelius dan Jendral Kaiser kemudian turun dari kudanya dan mulai memasuki istana kerajaan Legiun sementara itu Musketeer itu mengikat kedua kudanya

Istana itu diterangi oleh lampu-lampu besar yang menggantung di langit-langit , cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh lampu itu terasa hangat , tidak menyilaukan dan tidak terlalu gelap , lantainya dilapisi oleh Marmer yang indah dan karpetnya terbuat dari beludru yang empuk , seekor kucing berbulu putih dan krem sedang tertidur di lantai marmer itu

Cornelius dan Jendral Kaiser menjelajahi tangga-tangga dan lorong-lorong istana yang begitu banyaknya untuk menemui sang raja , ketika mereka berdua menjelajahi lorong itu banyak kucing berlalu lalang diantara mereka

" Ini adalah kucing-kucing peliharaan keluarga kerajaan , raja Legiun adalah penyayang kucing dan dia sering membawa kucing terlantar yang dia temui , selain itu dia membuat aturan yang mengatur tentang perlakuan terhadap hewan peliharaan , mungkin kau menganggapnya itu hal bodoh tapi dia benar-benar melindungi hewan peliharaan terutama kucing " Kata Jendral Kaiser

" Ini namanya Eleanor , ini Betty , ini Liz , dan yang ini masih kecil , namanya Moony " Kata Jendral Kaiser menunjuk pada kucing yang berkeliaran itu

" Siapakah yang mengurus kucing-kucing ini ? " Tanya Cornelius

" Para perawat kucing kerajaan , rakyat pecinta kucing akan diangkat oleh raja untuk mengurus kucing di kerajaan ini , kau boleh bawa satu ke kerajaanmu " Jawab Jendral Kaiser

Mereka berdua telah sampai di ruangan tahta kerajaan , di tahta itu duduklah seorang pria berumur 50-an dengan rambut yang telah memutih dan kacamata baca , dia adalah raja Legiun yang dikenal dengan nama Sir Henry XII

" Yang mulia , aku telah menemukan seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi anggota pasukan terbaik kita " Kata Jendral Kaiser

" Siapakah anakmu hai anak muda ? " Tanya sang raja

" Aku adalah Cornelius Malthenniel " Jawab Cornelius

" Darimanakah kau berasal ? " Tanya sang raja

" Aku datang dari sebuah kerajaan Elf , aku datang kesini karena kerajaan sudah tidak menerimaku lagi " Jawab Cornelius

" Tujuan apa yang anda miliki untuk datang kesini ? Dan kenapa kerajaanmu tidak menerimamu lagi ? " Tanya sang raja

" Kerajaan membenciku karena ini " Kata Cornelius sambil menunjukkan sebuah permata yang berkilau

" Permata itu ... Bukanlah permata biasa ... Kamu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan kerajaan mengusirmu ... Kekuatan dari Sir Blackpool " Kata sang raja

" Aku ingin melihatmu untuk menunjukkan kekuatanmu itu , Kaiser ! Antarkan dia menuju halaman istana ! " Perintah sang raja

Jendral Kaiser kemudian mengantarkan Cornelius ke istana kerajaan , Cornelius yang sampai ke istana kerajaan melihat sebuah patung malaikat cupid kecil yang berada di tengah air mancur kecil yang menjadi tempat mandi burung dan lapangan berumput yang luas , setelah beberapa menit kemudian sang raja muncul di balkon yang berada di atas lapangan itu

Cornelius kemudian mengubah permatanya menjadi sebuah kapak hitam yang mengerikan , sang raja terkejut melihatnya

" Aku ingin melihatmu menghancurkan air mancur itu " Perintah sang raja

" Apakah ini tidak termasuk pelanggaran perusakan properti kerajaan ? " Tanya Cornelius

" Selama aku perintahkan maka tidak akan masuk perusakan properti kerajaan itu " Jawab Sang raja

Cornelius kemudian mengayunkan kapaknya ke bawah dan ayunan itu membuat potongan patung itu melayang , Cornelius meloncat ke udara dan menghancurkan patung itu menjadi dua bagian dengan kapak itu dan ketika kapak itu menghantam tanah lapangan itu bergetar karena hantamannya

" Kekuatan itu ... Sayang sekali jika kekuatan seperti ini disia-siakan , dia benar-benar belajar dari Sir Blackpool " Komentar sang raja

Setelah itu sang raja dan Cornelius bertemu kembali di lorong istana

" Aku sangat kagum dengan kekuatanmu , jika kamu telah diusir karena kekuatan itu maka Legiun dengan senang hati akan memberikanmu rumah untukmu , kau boleh tinggal disini dan mengabdi kepada Legiun " Kata sang raja

" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berterimakasih atas kebaikan anda " Kata Cornelius

" Salah satu cara berterimakasih anda adalah mengikuti militer Legiun , disana anda akan melindungi Legiun dari musuh bebuyutan yang membahayakan yaitu Orde " Kata sang raja

" Pelayan ! Antarkan dia menuju kamar kosong ! Dia adalah penghuni baru istana kita ! " Perintah sang raja

Salah satu pelayan yang dipanggil raja mengantarkan Cornelius ke kamarnya

Cornelius yang lelah kemudian membaringkan diri di atas kasur yang empuk , perlahan-lahan matanya yang berat mulai menutup dan dia jatuh tertidur

Sementara itu kudanya Cornelius ada di istal kerajaan ( Antisipasi kalau ada yang nanya kudanya dimana )

To Be Continued

Hold On ... Masih jauh nih , perang aja belum apalagi ketemu James

Dreadnought adalah kapaknya Terra yang diitemin doang

Dreadnought terinsiprasi dari nama kapal terbang pembunuh di final fantasy I ( gw main di Versi HP java )


End file.
